Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Georges
The Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Georges serves the municipalities of Saint-Georges and Notre-Dame-des-Pins. The department covers a population of 33 511 citizens and an area of 227.49 km2. Apparatus roster 'Caserne 1 '- 11700, boulevard Lacroix Built 1965 :(07-04) - Unité 101 - 2007 Dodge Caliber chief :(08-08) - Unité 201- 2008 Ford F-550 XLT 4x4 / Maxi Métal mini-pumper (350/325/15F/CAFS) :(12-02) - Unité 601 - 2012 Spartan MetroStar SMFD / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30F/CAFS) :(99-05) - Unité 401 - 1999 Mack MR688S / Lafleur / Maxi Métal / 1970 Thibault ladder / CET ladder refurb quint (1050/500/15F/CAFS/100' rearmount) The ladder was originally on the 1970 GMC T6500 / Thibault quint, it was refurbished a first time on the original chassis by Échelles C.E. Thibault (CET). It was remounted on the 1999 Mack MR688S by CET on a brand new Mack MR688S in 1999, they also did the pump and tank, Industries Lafleur did the new bodywork. Maxi Métal finally refurbished the pump and added the foam and CAFS system. :(14-17) - Unité 801- 2014 Ford F-150XL 4x4 utility :(12-06) - Unité 1001 - 2012 Ford E-450 / Girardin / FD-built minibus command post This command post was the first of its genre in the province for its interior configuration, it can serves as a crew transport unit or a command post because seats are facing each others. The truck was designed and made by fire department members and the public works members. The town won a price at the 2014 Ovation municipale gala for the truck itself. :(14-18) - Unité 1101 - 2014 Freightliner M2-106 / Maxi Métal walk-in heavy rescue operational support unit/equipment truck This truck carries all bunkers gears for the four stations, it carries also some support equipment like lights, SCBAs, spare bottles and a generator. Caserne_Saint-Georges-Est.jpg|Caserne 1 IMG_3857.JPG|'Unité 101' - 2007 Dodge Caliber DSCF0729.JPG|Unité 201 - 2012 Spartan MetroStar SMFD DSCF0790.JPG|Unité 201 - 2012 Spartan MetroStar SMFD 201 St-Georges.jpg|'Unité 201 (08)' - 2008 Ford F-550 201 St-Georges 2.jpg|'Unité 201 (08)' - 2008 Ford F-550 (2) St-Georges de Beauce Pompe-Echelle.jpg|'Unité 401' - 1999 Mack MR IMG_1357.JPG|'Unité 401' - 1999 Mack MR (2) IMG_1365.JPG|'Unité 1001' - 2012 Ford E-450 DSCF0732.JPG|'Unité 801' - 2014 Ford F-150 DSCF0723.JPG|'Unité 801' - 2014 Ford F-150 'Caserne 2' - 1500, boulevard Dionne Built 1967 :(02-12) - Unité 602 - 2002 Mack MR688S / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500/20F/CAFS) :(04-13) - Unité 1102 - 2004 Ford F-350 light rescue/salvage :Mercury zodiac rescue boat (#QC2730931) :Rescue boat Caserne_Saint-Georges-Ouest.jpg|Caserne 2 IMG_1361.JPG|'Unité 602' - 2002 Mack MR IMG_5649.JPG|'Unité 602' - 2002 Mack MR (2) St-Georges de Beauce Unité de Sauvetage 2004 #13 (avant).jpg|'Unité 1102' - 2004 Ford F-350 St-Georges de Beauce Chaloupe en Aluminium.jpg 'Caserne 3' - 672, avenue de Saint-Jean-de-la-Lande Built 1971 :(96-09) - Unité 203 - 1996 Ford F-350 4x4 / Maxi Métal snuffer (250/200/5F/CAFS) :(93-07) - Unité 603 - 1993 Mack MR688P / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500/10F/CAFS) IMG_0373.jpg|Caserne 3 DSCF0279.JPG|'Unité 203' - 1996 Ford F-350 DSCF0277.JPG|'Unité 603' - 1993 Mack MR 'Caserne 4 et Centre de formation' - 1812, 95e Rue Built 1987 :(01-01) - Unité 204 '- 2001 Ford F-550 / Maxi Métal mini-pumper (275/300/15F/CAFS) :(95-03)'' - Unité '''604- 1995 Mack MR688P / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500/10F/CAFS) :Bombardier Canam ATV off-road rescue (ex-Saint-Georges police department) :Bombardier 800 snowmobile off-road rescue (ex-Saint-Georges police department) :Off-road rescue trailer (ex-Saint-Georges police department) :Rescue boat :Parade - 1938 Ford 2-Tons / Richelieu / 199? Maxi Métal refurb pumper (450/300) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Zacharie, and re-acquired by Saint-Georges for parade) Caserne_Parc_Indusriel_Saint-Georges.jpg|Caserne 4 DSCF2762.JPG|'Unité 204' - 2001 Ford F-550 204 St-Georges.jpg|'Unité 204' - 2001 Ford F-550 (2) IMG_3854.JPG|'Unité 604'- 1995 Mack MR 604 St-Georges.jpg|'Unité 604' - 1995 Mack MR (2) DSCF0278.JPG|'Parade' - 1938 Ford On order *2016 E-One Cyclone II tower (1250/300/35F/100' rearmount) (SN#139838) Future plans *A new pumper/tanker in 2018 will replace the 1993 Mack MR688P pumper/tanker. *A new pumper/tanker in 2020 will replace the 1995 Mack MR688P pumper/tanker. Precision Localisation Retired apparatus :(00-10) - 2000 International 4700 Lo-Profile / Road Rescue walk-in medium rescue (ex-?, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Martin–Saint-René–Saint-Théophile) :(98-11) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / 1974 Ideal box / Maxi Métal refurb equipment truck :(97-16) - 1997 Ford Crown Victoria chief :(94-20) ''- 1994 GMC Vandura van rescue :(87-06)'' - 1987 International 1652 / Poudrier step van command (ex-Hydro Québec) :1974 International Loadstar / Ideal equipment truck :1970 GMC T6500 / Thibault ladder (?/-/100' midmount) (Remounted on a 1999 Mack MR688S) :1967 GMC T6000 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T67-221) :1966 International VCO / Thibault pumper (840/500) :196? Chevrolet C10 Panel van rescue :1958 Chevrolet Viking / Thibault pumper (625/500) :195? Studebaker light rescue :1941 Thibault pumper IMG_1360.JPG|2000 International 4700 IMG_1359.JPG|1998 Freightliner FL80 Camion Équipement St-Georges 2.JPG|1998 Freightliner FL80 (2) St-Georges de Beauce Ford Crown Victoria 1997 #97-16 (avant3.jpg|1997 Ford Crown Victoria Ford Crown Victoria 1997 #97-16 (avant).jpg|1997 Ford Crown Victoria (2) DSCF0283.JPG|1994 GMC Vandura St-Georges Bce.Unité d'élévation.jpg|1972 GMC External links Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Georges Saint-Georges Saint-Georges Saint-Georges Saint-Georges Saint-Georges Saint-Georges